The Lightness and Darkness
by no1nosme
Summary: When the darkness comes, it enters your soul, it shakes you up. When a story is real and powers are unbelievable to the mortals, does the darkness swallow you up? Or does the light in your heart save you? Brother against brother, friend against friend...
1. Preview

**Here's my new story! This chapter is more like a prologue than a chapter but I know this might've taken awhile to write and it's been getting in the way of my other story but I think you guys will enjoy this! I haven't been able to get on because I've been SO busy! Well, let's get to the story!**

**The Lightness and Darkness**

**Ch.1 What's Been Happening**

**The Seville's POV**

The three six-year old boys held onto their father's feet as he laughed and walked up the stairs. It was the young boys' bedtime and they were begging for a bedtime story. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the father finally gave in.

"Thanks Dave!" exclaimed an excited Theodore.

"Can I pick the story, Dave?" Simon asked hopefully.

"No," responded a bored Alvin. He felt they were too old for bedtime stories. "If we have to have a stupid story, I get to choose it."

Dave just sighed, of coarse Alvin would do this but Simon and Theodore nodded in agreement.

Alvin walked up to the bookcase and scanned through the books until he found his favorite book. (The only book he's ever read.) The book was called _The Girl from Difference._ It wasn't a true story but Alvin thought it was a true story. He believed every bit of it. The only thing people didn't know was that the story was true, it was as real as every one of us is true.

Dave began to read the story aloud.

_On a planet thousands of light years away from Earth, a little girl skipped through the magical forest on the planet Azula. Azula was a type of planet you would think didn't exist. It was a magical planet. It was the place where a child's imagination became real. There were dragons, mermaids, unicorns, werewolves, vampires, and much more._

_There was only one human girl there, her name was Brittianna or otherwise known as Brittany. **(pronunciation: Britt-tee-on- na. It's supposed to be pronounced as if said by a Spanish person.)** Brittany wasn't an ordinary girl. She's lived alone her whole life. Her parents and older brother had died when she was a baby, leaving her to herself on this beautiful planet, or so she thought._

_ Half of this planet was completely dark and half of it was completely light. The dark side was completely and utterly evil, the lighted side was fully good. Brittany lived right where the two sides met. Brittany thought she had the perfect life. She didn't know there was more than just her gorgeous planet of Azula._

_On Azula there was every creature from Earth except most of them were much larger than they were on Earth. The only creature didn't have was butterflies._

_Brittany enjoyed this place. She got everything she wanted everyday._

_ At the moment, she was walked like a trapeze artist on a log that went over a river of rushing water. She was laughing. She didn't even acknowledge that she could die any second._

_She made it across without any trouble. She skipped through the meadow of tall sunflowers that actually had faces. The flowers, well actually, everything in nature there, could talk, some could even walk!_

_The flowers followed her in her joyous laughter as she skipped around._

_Suddenly, a small creature in a bubble came flying down from the sky. It flew around Brittany. Brittany lightly touched the bubble, making it fly upward._

_Brittany tilted her head._ What is this?_ she thought._

_The bubble suddenly spoke in a calming voice, "Do not worry, child. Let your imagination run free. Being a child is vivid time of your life, do not waste."_

_Brittany calmed. She replied in her childish, angelic voice, "What are you? What do you mean by child?"_

_Brittany had lived on Azula her whole life. She didn't know there were other people like her. She had no clue what fathers, mothers, and children were._

_For thousands of years, Brittany had been in an egg sort of thing. She was in a closed up flower the whole time. She never knew of the other planets but she knew the history of Azula. She knew it all too well, but your mind shall have the revelation of the past in do time._

_The bubble suddenly popped revealing a small creature with colorful wings, antennae, and long legs._

_Brittany tilted her head. She had never seen such a beautiful creature._

_"What are you?" the young girl asked._

_The butterfly replied, "I am Basil. I am a butterfly from a planet called Earth."_

_"Earth?" the young child asked._

_"Yes," Basil responded. "Earth, it's not as beautiful as Azula but we have legend of you, coming to Earth to save us."_

_Brittany was more confused. "From what?"_

_Basil responded, "You shall not understand, as your training continues, you shall know more. But now, it is too hard to understand."_

_Brittany nodded, the wind whispered to her what she meant by each thing. The wind understood all. She understood the wind._

_"You must come with me, to Earth. The planet needs you," the butterfly said._

_Brittany looked around for the last time and slowly nodded, and they slowly left together._

Dave then said,"The end."

"Dave read it again!" yelled an excited Alvin.

Dave chuckled a bit,"I can't, Alvin. You have to go to bed."

Alvin frowned,"But Dave, I-"

"Alvin!" Dave exclaimed threateningly.

Alvin sighed and climbed into his bed. Dave kissed their heads, turned the lights off, closed the door, and the boys fell asleep.

***+*+A FEW DAYS LATER*+*+**

It was time for the three boys to go back to school. When everyone had arrived, the teacher announced that they had a new student. Alvin was hoping it was a new guy to play sports with.

A girl, with auburn hair that went halfway down her back even though it was in a ponytail, walked in. She had the brightest ice-blue eyes he had ever seen. She had a gorgeous face and soft looking skin. She had a butterfly bracelet and a butterfly necklace on. She wore a black, puffy dress that had a design of pink flowers on it. The dress went to just above her knees. She also wore black flats.

She seemed familiar. She looked around the room and when her gaze landed on Alvin, her eyes flashed and she smiled at Alvin. He smiled at her. She had a beautiful smile, all her teeth were nice and straight.

Alvin's teacher then said, "Everyone, this is _Brittany_ Miller."

Alvin's eyes went wide. Now Alvin recognized her! She reminded him of the book! _The Girl from Difference_! Her name was even Brittany! She looked like the girl from the captions in the book!

The teacher told her to sit at Alvin's table with the two other guys that sat at his table since there were no more girls' tables open. She sat in the seat next to Alvin.

He whispered to her, "Is Brittany your real name?"

She shook her head, she whispered to him, "No, it's Brittianna."

His eyes grew in size. She _was _the girl from the book.

***+*+OVER TIME+*+***

Brittany and Alvin stayed friends for a year and a half until Brittany left out of nowhere. Her _adoptive_ family hadn't moved, she just went missing one day. She never returned after that. Alvin was upset about her leaving but after a few years, he finally gave up on trying to find her.

Even though no one knew, Brittany _was_ the girl from the story. She had to train with her powers, she had become the Queen after she left. Her being Queen isn't what you think, she's one of the leaders for people with powers. She became stronger and stronger until she was one of the strongest.

This may be hard to understand now, but that's because your mind hasn't allowed the revelation to commence.

**How'd you like it? I think it was actually really good. If you like it, please tell me, I've been working hard on this for days. It's hard to understand right now but things will become more clear as the story continues. The story in this chapter is not a real story, I made it up. All your questions shall be answered soon enough. And I'll try to update for my other story ASAP but I want to get a few chapters into this, the faster you review for is story, the faster I update on this story and the faster my other story gets a new chater.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**~no1nosme~**


	2. Shadow Hunters

**Hey guys! This didn't really get any reviews but I'm okay with that. I love this story idea so I'm continuing this story. I am hoping that this is going to be a long story. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope whoever is reading this or whoever will read this will enjoy this. In this chapter you will meet two of my OC's: Brandon and Calvin. Please enjoy the story!**

**The Lightness and Darkness**

**Ch. 2 Shadow Hunters **

**Alvin's POV  
><strong>

Today's a normal day at school. I'm in a boring class with a boring teacher and other boring things. I'm supposed to be listening to a boring teacher but I'm day-dreaming like usual.

A few days ago I read one of my old books, _The Girl From Difference,_ and remembered my old friend, Brittany Miller, and how she went missing. It suddenly couldn't get out of my head. I've tried hard to stop thinking about her and the story but it just stays in my head.

Suddenly, a few tall boys and girls walked in the room. Everyone looked over at them, there was something weird about them. They all were about seven feet tall with ink black hair, they also wore black clothes. The girls all had the same face and the boys all had the same face.

I looked over at my brothers, Simon and Theodore, who sat next to me. They also looked confused. I looked back at the black clad group of giants.

My teacher spoke, "Who are you people? Shouldn't you be in class?"

They shook there heads.

"What are you here for? Why are you disturbing my class?" my teacher asked.

They all spoke at once, there voices were high-pitched and crackly, "We have come for _them__. They are here_."

"Who's they?" The teacher asked.

The group all suddenly pointed at Simon, Theodore, and I.

"_Them._"

My teacher looked at us then said,"Do you three know these people?"

We shook our heads, thoroughly confused.

The group of people smirked then their faces suddenly turned into the color of jet black. They emitted a long, loud, ear-piercing scream. Everyone in the classroom screamed as the group suddenly grew larger and larger until they broke through the ceiling and the wall of the classroom next to this one. Their class started screaming too.

Before I knew it, everyone in the school was running around the school, trying to find an exit. This was chaos, everyone was screaming and running, all the exits were blocked by a large, black, ugly, monster-like creature.

All the creature were jet black and ten feet tall with long, sharp, pointed claws. They also had long, vampire-like front teeth. They rest of their teeth were like a lions but they had many rows of teeth like a shark.

They all emitted long, loud, ear-piercing screams. The screams only terrified us more.

After awhile, cops had gathered outside, but the creatures wouldn't let them in.

Where was I when all this was happening? you may ask, I was hiding in the indoor swimming pool area of our school, it was the only place that wasn't surrounded by monsters. I had my brothers with me as we hid in the boys changing room.

We suddenly heard the door open and we heard someone, or something, walk inside. We heard the sound of their footsteps, they must've been wearing metal boots because that's what we heard, that's all we heard, large metal-like footsteps.

The door opened and another few people with metal boots walked in. They searched each of the changing chambers. My brothers and I were in the last changing room with the curtain closed. The curtain was like the door, there were no doors.

Theodore whimpered, scared. I put a finger to my lips to show him to be quiet.

I heard a guy whisper, "They're in the last chamber."

I heard an angelic, female voice whisper, "I know. We must get them out of here, I feel the Shadows coming."

The curtain suddenly opened revealing a boy with dark brown hair, like mine except he had an odd eye color, his eyes were a bright red color and they looked like his eyes could glow in the dark. He wore red armor, yes, _armor._ He wore armor that covered his entire body except for his head. He also had one sheath that contained a sword.

"Here they are." He said simply.

"Move, Brandon, I must see with my own eyes." said the angelic voice.

He nodded and moved out of the way, revealing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long auburn hair. And I mean _long_. Her hair fell behind her, it went all the way to her knees even with her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were electric ice blue and they looked like they could shine in the darkness. She wore armor too. Her armor was a pale pink color with some silver. Her armor stopped after her chest, exposing all of her stomach then continued with an armored skirt and normal everyday pink leggings. She wore boots that went all the way halfway between her knees and her hips. She had a holder on her side that you could obviously see contained a whip.

My brothers were staring at her too.

"Calvin, get them up and then we can go fight the Shadows," she said.

A guy behind her came out and went over to us.

He had bronze hair with bright orange eyes. His eyes, like the others, looked like they could glow in the dark. He wore orangish-bronze colored armor and he had two sheaths, each carrying a sword.

Calvin (I'm guessing that was his name because the beautiful girl called him that,) grabbed Simon's arm and roughly threw him to his feet. He then did the same to Theodore and me.

"Brittany, we should go now, the Shadows are probably killing by now," said the one called Brandon.

The beautiful girl nodded. _Brittany..._

I suddenly blurted out, "Are you Brittany Miller?"

Brittany looked at me and smiled, "Good, you remember me, Alvin. Long time no see. We can continue this reunion later," she said. She started walking away, "Follow us if you want to survive."

Brandon and Calvin went behind us as we followed, I guess to make sure that we didn't run away.

Brittany led us back into chaotic school area.

Brittany looked back at Brandon and Calvin and said, "Let's get 'em boys."

They smirked and pushed us to the side of the hallway as they all ran for a creature. Brandon brought out a sword from his sheath and Calvin brought out two swords and held one in each hand. Brittany brought out her whip and cracked it at the creature. The creature recoiled back and then turned into mist and disappeared into thin air.

Calvin cut one of the black creature's into a billion pieces, black blood covered his swords.

Brandon cut one of the creature's head off.

They did this to a few more creatures before they all turned into mist and disappeared from fright.

They came over to us.

Simon asked, "What are you guys?"

They all smirked.

Brittany said, "We're Shadow hunters."

**What'd you think? Do you like it? I think it turned out pretty good. OMG! SHADOW HUNTERS! There's more surprises along the way. I hoped whoever's reading this likes it. PLEASE R&R! **

**Oh yeah, if you're wondering when I'm going to post a new chapter for Who Ever Knew?, it's gonna be awhile, I'll try to update that story soon but I'm kind of getting bored with it. I'm sorry but again R&R!**

**~no1nosme~**


	3. Arena Part 1

**Hey guys! How's it going? I think that I should really just start the chapter because some of ya'll have been waiting for this chapter. Okaaaaaaay, starting now!**

**The Lightness and Darkness**

**Ch. 3**

**Arena Part 1  
><strong>

_They came over to us._

_Simon asked, "What are you guys?"_

_They all smirked._

_Brittany said, "We're Shadow hunters."_

**Alvin's POV**

Our eyes went wide. We stared at them shocked.

Theodore said,"W-What?"

Brittany said,"You heard me, we're Shadow hunters."

I said,"What are Shadow hunters?"

Brandon looked at me with his red eyes and said,"You'll find out when we get back to the Order."

Simon said, "What Order?"

Calvin looked at him and said,"The Order of the Hunters."

Brittany then said,"And if you don't mind, this is all getting a little annoying so we'll probably use some of our powder on you."

I said,"What powder?"

She said,"This powder." She pulled out a small bag and gently grabbed powder from it and poured it on Theodore. Theodore's eyes went wide as he slowly froze and turned into a statue. I mean like a real statue. The statue looked like a stunned Theodore.

Simon and I yelled in unison,"THEODORE!"

We tried running to him but Brandon and Calvin stopped us.

Brittany said,"He's fine, he'll just be a statue for awhile."

I said, "W-What do you mean?"

Brittany said, "He'll just be frozen for awhile. You guys just won't shut up! Calvin and Brandon, you guys get powder on them too."

They nodded and I felt a sudden peace and I felt everything slowly freeze then go black.

**+*+*Hours Later*+*+**

I slowly started to regain consciousness and the room slowly came into view. The room was dim-lighted and the only thing in here was the bed I was laying on.

I started to move my limbs, I felt a coursing pain run through them. I looked down at my body, expecting to see some kinds of injuries but I was shocked to see red armor covering my body. I sat up but there was no more pain, I guess it was because I just woke up from being a statue.

I got up and walked out the door. I started to look around. I'm assuming that this is the Order of the Hunters place. It was pretty cool. I found the kitchen but no one was in there. I grabbed a snack and kept looking. After awhile, I found the "Training Room."

The Training Room had thousands of weapons to train with I looked around and found Simon and Theodore. Simon was in blue armor and Theodore was in green armor. They started talking about how cool Brittany, Calvin, and Brandon were. I was actually surprised at a bunch of the stuff. They said that Brittany, Calvin, and Brandon were going into an arena later to fight some captured Shadows. It actually sounded pretty exciting. I actually couldn't wait.

**+*+*Later*+*+**

We all entered the huge arena. It was bigger than the Coliseum, in fact, it looks a lot like the Coliseum. I couldn't understand why I was so pumped for this; it did sound pretty exciting.

The announcer said that the fighters were being prepared for the fight as we speak.

I sat next to Simon and Theodore. I was surprised it was hot under all this armor. Everyone looked pumped. I noticed no girls were sitting on this side with all the boys.

I asked a boy next to me, "Why don't the girls sit with us?"

The boy said, "They don't like us and they're not supposed to sit with us."

I asked, "Why?"

He responded, "Well, they don't train like we do. We don't see them very much because they train longer than us. We actually don't even know how they train. Brittany trains all the girls, she has no help from anyone else. She doesn't tell anyone how they train. One rumor that I've heard is that Brittany's trained them to be stronger than us so if we ever decided to take over the girls, they could fight back."

"Wow..." I said.

He said, "But everyone loves her though, she's a crowd favorite."

I nodded.

We both looked towards the announcer as he said, "Let's start the battle!"

**Brittany's POV**

I was getting ready while all the other fighters went out and fought, got hurt, killed Shadows, and died. Not everyone made it out of these arenas, and it wasn't anyone's fault if they died. It was their choice in the first place to go into the area.

I heard the announcer finally say, "Now, what you've all been waiting for, Brittany!"

I smirked as I heard the roar of the crowd at the sound of my name.

I went to the gate and stood there, waiting for it to open.

The gate slowly was being pulled up as I stood there and smiled for the cameras to see. People filmed these things for the world to see so I might as well give them what they want.

The crowd roar louder. They _loved_ me.

I looked at myself in the giant jumbo screen. I was wearing my armor that I had been wearing when I got Alvin and his brothers. I had more weapons this time. I had two swords like Calvin had, my whip, and knives to throw. There was a wall of weapons for me to go to if I didn't have anymore weapons but the catch was that there were evil, dog-like Shadows guarding the wall. There was obstacles and other things to make this harder for me. The Arena-makers made sure this was always had for me.

I brought out my whip. I was going to pump up the crowd more. I gave a crack of my whip and the crowd roared louder. I smirked at their reaction. I put my whip back in its holder and then I pulled out my swords. I got in a ready stance and I looked at the announcer so he'd bring out the Shadow already.

The announcer nodded and said, "Everyone, today we have brought in Shadows for Brittany that are very unrecognized by all of us. Let us bring out the Squealers!"

I tilted my head, I've never fought Squealers. Well, I didn't recognize its name. The name doesn't sound dangerous but that's always a lie because Shadows are always extremely dangerous.

The huge gate across the arena opened up slowly. I got extremely excited as I saw their size.

The Squealers were three-headed. They were all jet-black. They had dog heads but had horns like a bull. They had long claws like a lion's. Their eyes were bright red.

The Squealers saw me immediately as their target.

I smirked at the ugly creature. I said so the cameras could hear, "Hello, old friend." This was a type of animal on Azula, it's not native here so that's why it's not seen here much.

We stood, ready to battle.

**Well, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I'm going to try updating more often from now on. I know I don't have many readers for this story but whoever's reading this deserves a chapter quickly! I think I'm going to make the TLAD (The Lightness and Darkness) stories one giant series. I think it might be pretty fun. Please tell others to read this story! Please!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~no1nosme~**


	4. Arena Part Two

**Hey guys! I'm sick today so I have a bunch of time to post this and if any of you want me to post another chapter today, just tell me and I'll do it. Even if only one person asks me. Or I'll atleast get part of the chapter typed up then I'll post it up! Let's get started!**

**TLAD**

**Ch. 4**

**Arena Part Two**

_The huge gate across the arena opened up slowly._

_The Squealers saw me immediately as their target._

_We stood, ready to battle._

****Brittany's** POV**

The Squealers were the first to make its move. I brought out my swords as it started running at me. I started running at it. I stopped and turned to the right so it ran past me.

This aggravated it.

I smirked and ran past it, cutting into its skin as I ran with my swords. It roared in pain. I grabbed a knife out and threw it at the ugly beast. It cut straight into its eye. I ran up its arm with amazing speed. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out, pulling one of its eyes out along with it. I jumped off of it as the Squealer squealed in pain and put its paws up to its now-empty eye hole.

I put my swords down as my arms slowly came into my chest, my hands having a pink sphere around them. I closed my eyes and mouth. My whole body started to glow pink and white. I became a blur of lightness.

**Alvin's POV**

I gasped at how Brittany looked. She was like the sun the ground.

I looked at the old-looking man behind me and asked, "What's happening? Why's she doing that?"

The man said while grinning, "When you have that much light and goodness in your soul, it becomes an unbeatable thing."

I said, "She has that much good in her?"

The man nodded and whispered in my ear, "But the bad thing is, is that she also has so much darkness and evilness in her soul that she can't control. Her soul and emotions are a great weapon. That's why she traveled all the way from the planet Azula to here. Azula is the perfect mix of good and bad. She is one with her planet, therefore, she is a perfect mix of evil and good."

I tried to take all of this in. It was hard enough for her to be so strong but to have evil in her too? She can be used as a weapon too, I wouldn't be able to do that.

I looked at Brittany again and my eyes went wide.

**Brittany's POV**

I felt the light coarse through my veins. My body suddenly exploded like a bomb as I released the energy. The light was so blinding that it hurt. After a few moments, I opened my eyes again. All that was left of the Squealer was its feet. The feet slowly fell since there was no body for the feet to support.

I looked at the crowd as they erupted into cheers. I smirked and bowed. That only made them roar louder.

I don't know why I did that, but it felt good. I slowly growled, angry with the crowd. Brandon and Calvin quickly ran to me and carried me away so no one could see me.

**Alvin's POV**

I was confused why she was carried away. I looked back at the man for an explanation.

He said, "The bad thing about her releasing all of that as a bomb is that she thinks everything is terrible and bad and all the evil comes out of her."

I nodded, understanding. My brothers and I followed Brandon and Calvin.

They brought her outside the arena where all those girls were waiting. The girls took her from them and they ran off with here.

I didn't see her till dinner.

**+*+*Dinnertime*+*+**

We entered a large room that was filled with tables and sweet-smelling foods. My brothers and I started pigging out; it felt like we hadn't eaten in days. when I looked around, everyone was staring at us angrily. No one else was eating but us.

Brandon then said, "You're not supposed to eat until the females have entered and sat down."

Calvin said, "It's very rude to eat without them."

My brothers and I slowly stopped eating.

Trumpets began to play as the doors opened up all over the room. Every male in the room stood up, Calvin and Brandon motioned us to do the same. The girls entered, each one wearing black armor. Brittany entered and sat at the large table in the front where the girls all pulled out their seats. Once they sat down, every guy sat down after them.

Brittany looked better now. She didn't look like she wanted to kill anyone anymore.

I asked Brandon and Calvin, "Why are you two and Brittany so respected here?"

Brandon said, "Well, we're the trainers for the males and Brittany's the trainer for the females."

Calvin then said, "And we're royalty here."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Brandon said, "Through generations of Shadowhunters, there have been five boys and five girls that have rained supreme over all the others. We're two of the boys of the male five. Brittany's not one of the five females, she's more than that."

Calvin said, "We're the two strongest which means we're the Kings, the other three, that we've recently just found, are known as the Princes until they've worked their way to our point in training."

I said, "Who are the other three?"

Brandon said, "You'll find out tomorrow."

I said, "What about Brittany? You said she was more than those five supreme girls."

Calvin said, "Well, the five girls and five boys are known as the Supreme 10, whereas Brittany is known as what we all call, the Chosen Equal. The Chosen Equal is known to have more powers and strength than anyone else. I know that sounds amazing."

I said while smiling, "It does."

Brandon said, "It sounds amazing but there's a terrible price."

Calvin said, "She can never be truly good or truly evil. She is half good and half evil. The worse thing is, is that is her weakness. She will do anything to be bad and anything to be good. She can't help it. She's her own greatest weapon and greatest weakness. Many people are out to get her for those reasons. She makes sure she can be as good as possible. She keeps the evil in as much as possible."

Brandon continued for him, "One of our Masters, Master Troy, says that's one of the worst things she can do. He says keeping all that bottled inside will result in very bad things for her in the future. She says that she knows what she's doing and that there's nothing he can do to stop her."

I was amazed at all I had just learned.

Calvin said, "I believe her when she says that she knows what she' doing."

Brandon nodded in agreement, "I do too."

Before I could say anything else, Calvin interrupted me, "We have to go, Brandon."

Brandon nodded.

I said, "Can we come too?"

They nodded and got up and we followed in suit. I saw Brittany stand up across the room and we all headed for the door.

Brittany paused before she left the room. She looked back at the crowd.

Everyone stood up and bowed. They all said in unison, "Goodbye, my Queen."

She curtsied at them and then walked through the door.

I said to Calvin and Brandon, "Aren't the five girls coming with us?"

Brandon said, "No, they train the girls while Brittany's gone. They don't really have much power over everyone else."

I said, "Why aren't the five girls called Queens?"

Calvin said, "They are called Princesses, that's as far as their names go. Brittany is the only known female known to ever be called Queen."

I nodded and looked straight ahead.

We went to a room that was underground. We sat at the table in the center of the room. Brittany sat in big chair at the end of the table.

Calvin said, "Are you sure you have enough strength to give us a few visions?"

Brittany nods, "I'm the Queen. I regain my energy faster than others."

Calvin said, "Give us any image you can grasp."

Brittany nodded and sucked in a breath of air. The light coming from the lights and lamps were sucked in with the breath of air. The room became almost completely dark. The only remaining light was coming from Calvin, Brandon, and Brittany's eyes. I guess their eyes really did glow in the dark.


	5. Visions

**HI GUYS! I know I already updated today but I got bored so I decided to update another chapter! Here we go!**

**TLAD**

**Ch.5**

**Visions**

_Calvin said, "Are you sure you have enough strength to give us a few visions?"_

_Brittany nodded._

_Calvin said, "Give us any image you can grasp."_

_Brittany nodded and sucked in a breath of air._

**Brittany's POV  
><strong>

I slowly closed my eyes. A moment passed and nothing happened, then, suddenly images flashed before my eyes. My head started spinning. It hurt but I didn't care. I tried to focus my energy on one of the images. I finally got hold of one image. It was a surprising vision. This is what happened:

_A lady, dying was in labor. After a moment, she gave birth to her last son. She calmed and looked at a friendly-looking man, weakly. The man had tears in his eyes as he grasped her hand. The doctors presented her four sons to her._

_The oldest child was laughing and giggling. He already looked a few months old. He stopped and suddenly sneezed fire. He paused a moment before clapping and laughing again.  
><em>

_The second oldest son was smiling. He had bright orange eyes. He started blowing out of his mouth and a huge gust of wind came from his mouth. The wind blow the doctors across the room and out the window.  
><em>

_The third-born son was calm-looking. He looked a few months old too. He looked at his mother. He traced her heart with his finger, water came out of his finger while he did. The water froze, making a little glass figure.  
><em>

_The friendliest-looking, youngest son had soft, glowing green eyes. He was abnormally chubby. He pointed out the window at the plants. The plants suddenly grew fruit. He smiled and clapped.  
><em>

_The mother looked at the father smiling weakly. She whispered to him, "They're gorgeous..."  
><em>

_The father ignored what she just said, he whispered with tears in his eyes, "Vinny, I can't live without you..."  
><em>

_Vinny said, "You must. You need to, for them. For Alvin, Calvin, Simon, and Theodore."  
><em>

_The dad slowly nodded, he whispered, "I'll miss you though..."  
><em>

_She nodded and whispered, "I'll miss you too..."  
><em>

_They kissed each other tenderly. The father felt his beloved wife's lips go cold against his. He slowly pulled apart and she fell back onto the hospital bed, dead. He burst into tears.  
><em>

_The babies all went quiet, staring at their mother with tears in their eyes.  
><em>

_The remaining doctor whispered, "Do you want to keep them or put them in adoption?"  
><em>

_The father put his head on his wife's chest, but after a moment, he pulled his head up. His eyes were completely black.  
><em>

_He said with no emotion in his voice, "Adoption. I never want to see them again." With that said, he got up and walked away._

Another vision came up, I was gasping for air by now with Calvin and Brandon trying to stop me but I ignored them and took upon the vision.

_There was an adoption center. It was dark and filled with despair. The four boys were only toddlers. They were still there. They had not been adopted._

_A lady walked in, smiling, she walked over to the four boys. She said, "Who wants to be adopted today? We have a family looking for a sweet little toddler. Only one of you can go."  
><em>

_The four boys looked at each other. They all pointed to sick and sniffling Calvin. Calvin was very sick and he needed medical help that the adoption center couldn't provide. The lady nodded, understanding. She started getting Calvin's things together.  
><em>

_The four boys embraced and the lady took Calvin out.  
><em>

_The three remaining boys watched their brother drive away with his new family from the window.  
><em>

_A few days later, a man named David Seville came and adopted the three boys. Dave raised them, fed them, gave them shelter, he gave them a family.  
><em>

Images of the four boys flashed before my eyes. The images were of how they looked now. I was very surprised. The visions kept coming.

_The father, turning to evil. The fire baby as a little kid in kindergarten, hugging my younger self. The wind baby as a teenager, fighting with sword. The water baby as a tween with a straight-A report card. The earth baby as a child, in the kitchen, baking cookies. Me, falling into a pit of darkness as a child._ The images started getting scarier and they were flashing faster. _Me being choked, touching a butterfly's antennae, a sword being jabbed into my stomach, kissing Alvin, punching Alvin in the face, Alvin sitting in the Throne of Darkness, Alvin with a knife, about to kill me._

I screamed in pain as I felt my dark side kicking my brain. I fell off my seat and onto the floor, holding my head in pain. The others rushed to my side. They were all screaming my name. I felt water spray into my face and my eyes quickly opened. I looked and saw Brandon holding his hands to my face. He had used one of his abilities to use water.

Calvin hugged me to his body. He whispered in my ear, "What happened?"

I slowly explained everything to them.

I finished with saying to Alvin, Calvin, Simon, and Theodore, "You guys are brothers." I didn't tell them about the last few images about me and Alvin. I would have to tell him in person.

**So whatcha guys think? I thought it was REALLY good. Hope y'all think so! If you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me and I'll try to incorporate them. Please R&R!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~  
><strong>


	6. Revealing the Truth

**Hola people! I've been updating a LOT lately, I mean, I updated two chapters yesterday and one a few days before. And I'm updating right now too! So let's get started!**

**TLAD**

**Ch. 6**

**Telling the Truth**

_I finished with saying to Alvin, Calvin, Simon, and Theodore, "You guys are brothers."_

_ I didn't tell them about the last few images about me and Alvin._

_ I would have to tell him in person._

**Brittany's POV**

They pulled me back up to the table. I was still gasping for air.

Calvin said, "That's the hardest the visions have hit you." Calvin suddenly looked suspicious and he pulled me up and out of the room.

He pulled me up the stairs then he whispered to me, "What else did you see in your visions?"

I whispered while looking away, "Nothing..."

He repeated in a threatening voice, "What else did you see?"

I slowly told him about the things I saw with Alvin. He listened to every word. He did look confused. He sighed and pulled my back up to the ground.

He whispered, "Go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded a little and went up to my room. I climbed into my bed. I fell asleep.

**+*+*Next Day*+*+**

I woke up in my comfortable bed. I looked around and I realized it was almost time for it. I got up and went my closet to put on my special made clothes.

I put on an outfit that looked sort of like an Indian's dress. It exposed my stomach. It shimmered. I used my powers to have vines grow up around my feet and they sprouted flowers in a few spots. My veil flowed behind me with the power of wind. It was on fire. Around my neck was a rope of water. I smiled at my appearance. I looked _gorgeous_.

I quickly grew a tiara of flowers in my hair.

I ran out and to the arena. I went to the gate and waited for it to open.

It opened and I walked in. The crowd roared with applause. I smiled and walked to the center of the arena. Calvin and Brandon came from the other gates and they stood behind me. The five Supreme Girls walked up and stood behind them.

I coughed and put my arms in the air, I yelled so everyone could hear, "Everyone! Through the centuries, there has been never been a complete Supreme 10, but today, I present a complete Supreme 10! We have found the remaining three, but do they know who they are? No! Today, they shall show us their power! May I present, Alvin! Simon! And Theodore!"

I looked to my left at the gate as it slowly opened and they walked in. Their eyes were wide. Calvin, Brandon, the five girls, and I bowed respectively to them.

**Alvin's POV**

I couldn't believe this. We were the remaining three!

We walked out and the crowd roared with excitement.

Calvin said, "Today, you show us your powers. You will have to save someone that one of you really cares about. You will be allowed no weapon, only your powers. Get prepared."

They were all on a platform. The platform slowly went down and it came back up with no one on it.

I looked at my brothers; they looked terrified. I frowned. We each got in a ready stance.

We heard Brandon's voice through the speakers say, "Now, you must fight creatures with your powers, but for what purpose? You must save the Queen!" A platform rose on the other side of the arena. Brittany was tied to the top of a pole. She had rope around her. She was also gagged. She was struggling. She actually looked in trouble.

Brittany looked at us, shaking her head. She had a warning look on her face.

I heard Calvin's voice from the crowd. He yelled, "SOMEONE HELP!"

I suddenly understood the alert in his voice. That wasn't him and Brandon earlier. They were someone else. Brittany was actually in danger.

Brittany looked weak. She can't use her powers. She's too doesn't have a weapon.

I quickly explained this to my brothers. We got in a ready stance. We'd have to figure out a way to save her because we can't use our powers yet.

The bell rang, signalling them to let the Shadows out. All the gates opened and thousands of Shadows were released in here. My bothers ran to the center of the arena. We stood back to back.

I said to my brothers, "You guys distract them, I'll get Brittany."

Simon said, "You're the one who cares about her? You like her, don't you?"

I half smiled and nodded and said, "Ever since we were younger, I've liked her."

Theodore said, "Y'know, she likes you too, right?"

My eyes went wide and I looked at him and said, "Really?"

Theodore said, "Yeah, but I don't think this is the right time to be discussing this. Let's do this."

I nodded. We all ran in different directions. My brother toward the monsters while I started running to Brittany.

A creature that was extremely tall was tiptoeing next to Brittany's pole. He was trying to grab her but the pole only got taller. The creature spit at her. I think the spit was poison. Brittany started crying and gasping for air as the air became filled with poison.

I suddenly felt something running through my veins. It was more than furiousness. It was _rage_.

I threw my head up to the sky and screamed. As I screamed, fire spewed from my mouth. I knew my powers had finally come. I looked back at my brothers.

Simon was controlling water. He squirted water from his hands and he started bending it through the air. He put it on a few creatures. He froze the water and the monsters fell and smashed into a million pieces.

Theodore was making vines wrap around the creatures and he'd make the vines choke them to death.

Theodore would trip the monsters and before the creatures fell, Simon would freeze them and they'd fall and smash into a million pieces.

I smirked and ran to my brothers to help them, completely forgetting about Brittany.

I started burning the creatures to death.

I suddenly felt someone next to me. I looked to my right to see Calvin.

Calvin smiled at me and said, "Hello, brother." He sucked in a huge breath of air and blew it at a creature. The creature was blown out of the area.

I smiled. The four of us, my brothers and I, started fighting together.

Everytime we killed a creature, a new one was sent in.

After awhile, we all heard an ear-piercing scream. My brothers and I looked behind us. Brittany's pole was getting higher, but the creatures were climbing up each other to get to her. They were too close for comfort.

My brothers and I looked at each other and nodded, understanding what we have to do.

Calvin shot air out of his feet so he started flying.

Simon turned into a water snake sort of thing. He headed toward Brittany with speed as if he was a bullet.

Theodore made a giant leaf and Calvin sent wind behind him so he was surfing the air.

I couldn't do any of that. I suddenly felt another power go through my veins. I felt speedy. I ran with extreme speed toward Brittany. I didn't stop there, I ran up the side of the pole until I was at the very top.

Brittany was struggling. We all got to her but then her ropes went extremely loose as we took the gag out of her mouth. The ropes were too loose and she started falling down into the pit of monsters...the pit of darkness. She screamed her ear-piercing scream.

The four of us screamed in unison, "BRITTANY!"

It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Brittany slowly falling. My feet turning and jumping off after her. My brothers yelling my name.

I fell fast and I grabbed Brittany. I turned so she was on top of me so when we hit the ground, I would get the impact, not her. Brittany had her eye closed, but she slowly opened them. She looked at me, weakly. I smiled comfortingly at her. She looked terrified as a young child. I kissed her forehead comfortingly.

Brittany started screaming again. I didn't realize why she was so scared until I looked down at her feet. A creature had her leg and it was digging its claws into her skin. It pulled her out of my arms quickly and towards its mouth.

Brittany was reaching for me with terror in her eyes.

I felt something grab me, I looked at it...it was Theodore. Theodore pulled me onto his leaf. Simon and Calvin went for Brittany. Simon pulled her into his arms. He made a glass sphere around them and it was hollow inside so they could fit in it. Calvin sucked the air from the monster's mouth so it couldn't breathe.

Simon opened part of the sphere and Theodore and me flew inside of it. Calvin went inside with us and Simon closed it. We could see Brandon fly by and he started fighting the monsters.

Calvin said, "We need to send Brittany out there."

The rest of us gawked at him.

Calvin said, "She's the only one who can defeat them. And now that we're in here, Brandon's gone to fight them but he won't last too long. Brittany's the only one with enough power to defeat them."

I said, "Are you serious! She's hurt!"

Calvin said, "We can heal her. Well, Theodore can. Nature is where we get our remedies and he has the power of nature."

Brittany said before I could object, "Heal me, Theodore."

Theodore nodded and laid her down. He put his hands over her, and green energy spilled from his hands. After a few moments, she looked better.

Brittany sat up. She clenched her fist and the glass broke. We all started falling, but she put her hand out and the glass reassembled into a floating platform.

She jumped off the platform and onto the ground in the center of all the monsters. The monsters all looked at her and she smirked.

She punched the ground and the ground split into thousands of pieces. It started to quake. She jumped into the air, and then she did a flip and when she landed, she made the ground quake more.

She put her hands to her chest and then she threw them out. Fire, water, earth/nature, and air flew in different directions from her hands. She spun and a tornado formed around her. The four elements flew in the tornado.

She jumped out of the tornado but there was more than one of her. One made of fire. One made of water. One made of nature. One made of air. One made of darkness. One made of light. And one was her in her normal form.

Her normal self yelled, "GO!"

They all ran for the monsters. They each paired up except for the normal Brittany. The fire and water her partnered together. The earth and wind her partnered. The light and dark her partnered. All the opposites were paired together.

They all turned after awhile towards each other. They all ran for each other and when they met, it was like a huge bomb exploded. The crowd was forced to the ground. My brother, Brandon, and I all were blown off the platform and forced onto the ground.

After a long time, we all looked up, and all that was left was rubble, black blood, and no Brittany.

She disappeared.

**Whoa...I didn't think I could make a chapter that...WICKED AWESOME! I LOVE ALL THE EXPLOSIONS! Please R&R!**

**PEACE!  
><strong>

**LOVE Y'ALL!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~  
><strong>


	7. The Dark Realm Part 1

**Wow! I'm updating AGAIN! Isn't this awesome? You get your chapters fast and I get to do what I love! I think that deserves some reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! Now that I got that out, let's start.**

**TLAD**

**Ch. 7**

**The Dark Realm Part 1  
><strong>

_My brother, Brandon, and I all were blown off the platform and forced onto the ground._

_After a long time, we all looked up, and all that was left was rubble, black blood, and no Brittany._

_She disappeared._

**Alvin's POV**

I started to freak out. I couldn't help it.

Did she die? How'd she disappear? Is she under the rubble? Can I save her?

I got up and ran to the rubble. I started yelling her name frantically. She _had_ to be _alive_! She _needs_ to be alive!

My brothers and Brandon started helping me. We were using our powers to destroy the rocks that were all over the place.

After hours and hours of searching, we destroyed every single rock there. It was no use. She was gone.

Brandon whispered, "She's not dead..."

Calvin said quietly in agreement, "Yeah, there's no blood and no body."

I said, "So, where is she then?"

Brandon said, "The most likely answer is that she was kidnapped while no one was watching."

I said, "By who?"

Calvin looked at Brandon and said, "Well, we have a theory..."

I repeated threateningly, "Who?"

Brandon sighed and said, "A King of Darkness follower. They're probably taking her to the King of Darkness as we speak."

Simon said, "And everyone's too afraid to say his name?"

"Yep," responded Calvin.

Brandon stood up and said, "C'mon Calvin, we gotta go get her."

Calvin nodded and stood up.

I said, "I'm coming too."

Calvin said, "Alvin, the followers of the King are more dangerous than Shadows. And we're going into Darkness territory. They have the upper hand in this battle. You can't come."

I said, "Too bad. I'm coming."

"Me too," said Simon.

"Me three," said Theodore."

They sighed but slowly nodded.

They brought us to an underground room. They opened the cabinet in there and brought out black armor.

Brandon said, "We'll stick out like a sore thumb if we're not in black armor."

We slipped into the black armor. It was really heavy.

I said, "Why is it so heavy?"

Calvin said, "It protects more Darkness things from hurting you."

When we went back up the stairs, all the girls were there. I mean, not just the five Supreme Girls, like _all_ the girls. They were all in black armor.

One girl said before anyone said could say anything, "We're going. Brittany's our leader. Besides, we do this every night." The girls all slapped her arm.

Calvin said, "That's how they train!"

Calvin and Brandon fist bumped each other.

Another girl said, "We'll take our normal way, you guys take the shortcut to the Castle of Darkness."

With that said, they all ran out.

Calvin rolled his eyes and said, "C'mon, let's go get weapons."

We went to the Weapons Room. Calvin grabbed two extremely sharp swords. Brandon grabbed one sharp sword. They grabbed a few whips, knives, bows and arrows, and swords for Brittany. Simon, Theodore, and I checked out a few weapons because we never have used these weapons. It turns out that Theodore is really good with a giant hammer and Simon's really good with those ninja star-things and giant, sharp throwing plates. I'm actually pretty good with swords, bows and arrows, and knives. I grabbed a few of each.

* * *

><p>We walked had walked to a forest. The forest was extremely dark. Calvin said there was thousands of spells on this forest so it looked tiny but it actually led to the Dark Realm. It was creepy.<p>

We got to a small village. It was extremely cold. I hated this. It felt like there was no more goodness in the world. It was terrible.

Everywhere we went, everyone was staring at us. Calvin said they could sense the goodness in us.

There was one old lady who was laughing like a madman. She said, "You're going to be too late! She'll be on our side!"

I grabbed her and threw her. I said, "Shut. Up."

She laughed and said,"You should join our side too."

I brought out my sword and said, "No!"

She smirked and said, "Go ahead and kill me. Just prove my point."

I growled and put my sword up. I followed the others.

* * *

><p>We made it to the city where the Dark Castle was.<p>

I looked around and noticed the girls all hopping around like ninjas on the roof of the Castle. They all slipped into the Castle.

Simon turned into his water snake and he slipped into one of the open windows of the Castle with bullet speed. Theodore used his leaf to surf up there. Calvin blew air out of his feet and flew up to the window. Brandon punched the ground and a giant piece of rock and he stepped on it. The rock raised into the sir and into the window. I ran up the side of the castle with lightening fast speed.

We started searching the castle, but we already knew where she was. We were all a little nervous.

We all slowly made our way to the Throne Room. We stopped in front of the giant doors. The girls were ready to jump in through the windows.

At the same time, we pushed the door open as the girls jumped in.

No one was in there! We looked all over the ground.

I suddenly knew where they were. I slowly looked up. My eyes went wide. Brittany was up there but she was stuck to the ceiling by this black goop. It was covering her mouth. All you could see was her eyes and forehead and her feet. Her eyes were closed but her brows were furrowed.

I yelled, "THERE SHE IS!" Everyone looked up. They all started climbing up the wall like me. The goop was slowly starting to cover her completely.

Once we made it to the top, Calvin, Brandon. and I started cutting the black goop off of her. After we cut it off enough, she fell. She hit the ground. We heard laughter.

Standing near her was a women, I'm assuming the Queen of Darkness.

She said while laughing, "The King couldn't make it today. He sends his regrets."

I growled. _Wimp._

She said, "I can't believe you actually thought that doll was Queen Brittianna!" She burst into laughter again.

I yelled, "WHERE IS SHE!"

She smirked and pulled Brittany out from behind her. Brittany was glaring at her. She looked up at all of us and glared at us.

The Queen of Darkness said, "Sweet Brittianna, they're trying to steal you away."

Brittany glared at us more. She said, "What do I have to do to stop them?"

The Queen smirked and started walking away. She said while walking away, "_Kill them._"

Brittany nodded and stood in a fighting stance. The Queen walked out.

All I could think was,_ This is going to be bad..._

**OMG! I am so great at this! Please tell people about this story! It's starting to make me sad that I'm not getting any reviews... PRETTY PLEASE TELL PEOPLE! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm thinking about making TLAD a series, what do y'all think? I have something planned for Simon and something planned for Alvin. I've got something for Brandon too. And something for Brittany.  
><strong>

**READ THIS IF YOU A GREAT OPPORTUNITY!**

**Also, do any of you guys have an OC that you want in my story? If you do, please tell me about him/her in a review or PM. Please explain what they look like, what weapon they use, their name, their personality, if they're good or bad, and their power (s). If you don't mind, try not to use the powers earth, wind, water/ice, fire/electricity, or rock. If you REALLY REALLY want them to have one of those powers, I'll see what I can do. Also, I'm not accepting a girl that Alvin likes. He and Brittany are made for each other and only each other. I'll accept a boy that likes Brittany because I know how to get rid of boys more than girls.  
><strong>

**Also say if you're okay with them being killed off because I can't keep them all forever.  
><strong>

**I'm just letting people getting into the story more with their OC's.  
><strong>

**SEE Y'ALL LATER!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~  
><strong>


	8. Big Battle

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I made you wait a week for a new chapter. I've been a little too busy to update but now it's the weekend and I've got free time! How about I start this chapter for all of you guys who have been waiting for this for almost a week? Let's start!  
><strong>

**TLAD  
><strong>

**Ch. 8  
><strong>

**Big Battle  
><strong>

_She smirked and pulled Brittany out from behind her. Brittany was glaring at her. She looked up at all of us and glared at us._

_The Queen of Darkness said, "Sweet Brittianna, they're trying to steal you away."_

_Brittany glared at us more. She said, "What do I have to do to stop them?"_

_The Queen smirked and started walking away. She said while walking away, "_**Kill them_."_**

_Brittany nodded._**  
><strong>

**Alvin's POV**

We all were freaking out. We all knew Brittany was stronger than us so we all knew it was a matter of time before death was upon us.

Brittany's hands started glowing but then Calvin yelled, "Brittany!"

Brittany glared up at him. She said, "I'm kind of busy, Calvin." She recognized him but she wasn't calming down. Brandon had said that Calvin was always like a big brother to her. She would always be calmed with him.

Brittany started running up the wall to reach us.

She was getting closer and closer.

She brought out a knife. She threw it up at me. I moved my head just in time to miss it.

Brittany yelled, "Stop moving!"

She kept throwing knives over and over again until she ran out.

She started shooting us with her powers. I guess she got bored of using weapons.

After a long time of her injuring us with her powers, we heard a girlish scream yell, "Brittany!"

Brittany stopped trying to kill us. She looked around. Her eyes turned back to normal. She looked at the ground and then smiled wide.

She yelled while smiling, "Chloe!"

The rest of us looked confused. This Chloe girl and Brittany helped us all down.

I looked at Chloe. She had bright blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She had a yellowish orange color for her armor. Her armor was like Brittany's except her stomach was covered with armor.

When Chloe helped Calvin down, they both looked at each other then they blushed and looked away. Brittany giggled at their blushing.

Brittany said to me, "That's Chloe Davis. She's been my best friend since I arrived at the Order." She started giggling and said, "Chloe and Calvin kinda have a thing for one another."

I smiled and took her hand with mine and I asked, "And us?"

She smirked and pulled her hand away. She said while smirking, "I don't know. Maybe."

With that said, she sashayed away. I sighed in love as I watched her sashay. Simon punched my arm, rolling his eyes. I blushed a little.

Brittany yelled out to her girl army, "Go back to the Order! We've got it from here!"

They nodded and did their ninja-thing out.

Brittany and Chloe hugged each other.

Brittany said, "Chloe, do you mind giving this Dark Side a little sunshine?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, Brittany, you know I can't make the Dark Side have sunshine. It's a weakness."

Brittany said to me while Chloe and Calvin started talking, "Chloe controls storms. She can make the storms go away and give a little sunshine. She also can heal people."

I nodded.

Brittany said, "Let's get out of here." We all nodded.

We walked down the stair steps. It was odd. There was no one stopping us. Everything was extremely quiet. Too quiet for my taste.

Brittany looked suspicious. She looked left then right. She said, "Wait here. I'm gonna check this out."

I said, "I'm coming with you."

She looked at me. I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Watch my back."

Calvin said threateningly, "She better not be kidnapped under your watch."

I said, "I know. She won't."

Calvin nodded. We walked down a different hall. We stayed back to back. We were spinning slowly so each one of us got to lead every few steps. Brittany looked out a window and froze.

I was confused. I said, "What?"

She pointed out the window. I looked out the window. My eyes went wide. We ran back to the others.

Brandon said, "Well?"

Brittany said, "They're all waiting for us outside. They have all my students. We need to save them and get out of here."

Simon said, "We can't defeat them! They have thousands and we have seven people!"

Theodore said, "Simon, have you seen any of the stuff we've seen in the past few days! We have more power than their army altogether!"

Simon said, "Well, Brittany, Calvin, Brandon, and most likely Chloe can defeat them but we can't. We're only amateurs."

I said, "Doesn't mean we can't try."

Simon looked at me and I nodded.

Brittany said, "Well really need you three too."

Simon sighed, "Fine..."

Brittany pulled us all up. We all ran outside. We all got ready to fight this Dark army.

**Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter is going to be action-packed! Hope y'all will stay around for next chapter!**

**BTW: I'd like to thank a reviewer named cutiepiex2 for letting me use the OC Chloe Davis, thanks so much! cutiepiex2, tell me if you want any changes to her. Tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Thanks everyone so much for all your help with this story!  
><strong>

**PLEASE R&R!  
><strong>

**Till next time, my dear friends!  
><strong>

**no1nosme out!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~  
><strong>


	9. Kidnapped

**Hi! I know you missed me! Yay! A big battle scene's about to come up! I've been asking a lot of other writers for help with coming up with the villain's name. I still can't get a name that I think fits perfectly though. If you guys have any ideas on a (male) villain's name, then please tell me. School's out next week so I'll have a LOT more time to write stories and to add more chapters to this. I'm just trying to squeeze in a quick chapter for y'all who've been waiting for a chapter for FOREVR. **Also, another person has sent in another OC, so I'm going to try to introduce that character into the story today. ** Okay, let's start the chapter!**

**TLAD**

**Ch. 9**

**Kidnapp****ed**

Simon_ said, "Well, Brittany, Calvin, Brandon, and most likely Chloe can defeat them but we can't. We're only amateurs."_

_I said, "Doesn't mean we can't try."_

_Simon looked at me and I nodded._

_Brittany said, "Well really need you three too."_

_Simon sighed, "Fine..."_

_Brittany pulled us all up. We all ran outside. We all got ready to fight this Dark army._

**Alvin's POV**

I gulped, seeing the size of this army. It felt like my heart was in my throat. I was so scared. I mean, I've fought brainless monsters but not a smart, dark army!

The others seemed okay though, well, except for my brothers. They were shaking. The others brought out their weapons.

Brittany had two swords like Calvin at the moment, Brad had one sword, and Chloe had a staff. Theodore brought out his hammer, Simon brought out his ninja stars and his giant, metal, throwing plates, and I brought out my sword.

Brittany and Chloe stood back-to-back and so did Calvin and Brandon. Simon and Theodore did the same so I was left to stand alone. I bet we looked like those epic people in those movies where the camera would circle around them to make the scene more exciting!

The few girls that Brittany trained came back. One of them stepped forward and Brittany and Chloe smiled at her. Chloe ran to Calvin and stood back-to-back with him and Brittany ran up behind me and stood back-to-back with me. The girl saw Brandon and smiled and stood the same way behind him.

Brittany whispered to me, "That's Brandee Jay."

I whispered, "How many girl-warrior-friends do you have!"

She giggled and shrugged.

I smiled that she giggled at what _I_ said. I said, "What's her power?"

She said, "Her power's psychokinesis."

I looked confused, "Don't you mean telekinesis?"

She shook her head and said, "No, psychokinesis is a stronger form of telekinesis."

I nodded and looked straight ahead at the crowd of our enemies.

They all looked strange. The had strange dark colored tattoos covering their bodies. They carried many weapons, as if they've been training for this day forever. The older people had missing teeth The youngest kids had freshly tattooed faces, but their faces were red because they just had the ink put into their skin. The teenagers had spiked hair, pierced ears, and freshly filed claws. The adults had pointed teeth and cat-like eyes.

I gripped onto Brittany slightly out of fear. I heard her growl and I look back at her. Her eyes had turned a bright gold and they looked like a cat's eyes, like the enemy adults' eyes did.

We heard a voice from the enemy crowd say, "CHARGE!"

They all started running at us and Brittany was the first of us to run at them. Calvin, Brandon, Brandee, and Chloe ran after her. Simon, Theodore, and I ran after them.

We were swallowed in a sea of darkness.

We all started fighting as much as we could.

Brittany was killing things left and right.

I was burning people to death.

Brandon was smashing people to death with his rock powers.

Brandee was using her psychokinesis to change the shape of people's bodies.

Calvin was suffocating people by taking the air out their lungs.

Chloe was shooting lightning bolts down at people, shocking them.

Theodore was shooting vines up out of the ground.

Simon would put people into water spheres and drowning them.

Everyone was dying so quickly. With monsters, it doesn't hurt to kill them. Hurting people is a totally different thing. The guilt just builds up rapidly. The feeling never goes away. It hurts more to kill the little kids and the elderly people than anyone else to me.

I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg. It started pulling me down. I looked down at it and saw it was a inky, black vine. I looked around to see where the others were but I didn't see any of them. They had already been kidnapped.

**Okay, sorry if this chapter wasn't what some of you expected. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Please help with the villain's name problem!  
><strong>

**Disney'sGurl, Brandee Jay will be shown more soon, there just wasn't enough time in this chapter to explain her more. Sorry!**

**Please R&R!  
><strong>

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**See you next chapter!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~  
><strong>


	10. Old Memories Resurfacing

**Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I hope you all can forgive me! To tell you the truth, I kind of lost my way for this story. I think I might be starting to get back on track with this story. I am so sorry about the long wait for this real chapter. I bet you're ready to start this chapter! I know I am!**

**TLAD**

**Ch. 10**

**Old Memories Resurfacing**

* * *

><p><em>I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg.<em>

_It started pulling me down. I looked down at it and saw it was a inky, black vine._

_ I looked around to see where the others were but I didn't see any of them._

_They had already been kidnapped._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I slowly came back into consciousness. I could hardly move. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. A pair of bright violet eyes hovered over me. I blinked a few more times and studied the face before me.

The girl hovering over me had purple eyes. She also had pinkish-purple glasses.

I looked to the right a little bit and saw a pair of spring green eyes. They seemed very focused on me.

There was something in their eyes that triggered a memory. A forgotten memory. It was very confusing.

_Three squealing baby girls laid in a nest together. Among them was one baby boy. A kind-looking mother watched them while being held by her handsome husband._

_The mother was gorgeous. She had bright auburn hair with ice blue and spring green eyes. Her eyes changed colors depending on the light._

_The father had blonde hair with chocolate brown highlights. His hair shined brightly in the light. He also had purple eyes._

_The uncle of the children stood next to the parents. He patted the father's back. He had blood red eyes and chocolate colored hair._

_The son looked exactly like the uncle except he was a young baby._

_The youngest daughter had blonde hair with spring green eyes. She was slightly chubby do to the fact that she was a baby._

_The second-youngest daughter had chocolate brown hair and purple eyes. She was very skinny._

_The eldest daughter had ice blue eyes with auburn hair. Her body was perfect. She wasn't super skinny or chubby. She had adorable dimples._

_The mother whispered, "Oh, James...they're gorgeous..."_

_James, the father of the children, nodded. He gave the children his best grin._

_James's smile began to fade. He said, "But you know what will soon, right?"_

_The mother, Bridget, nodded._

_Brandon, the uncle, scooped up Brandon Junior, the baby boy, and said, "The children will be fine. They will find their way."_

_James and Bridget nodded._

_Bridget whispered, "Dark Cupid will be here soon."_

_James and Brandon scowled at the name._

_Dark Cupid was cruelest man of the time. There had been certain legends saying that he would either succeed in taking over the world by or be destroyed by a family consisting of a three daughters and one son. The legend didn't state which of the children would destroy Cupid but he was determined to use the children to help take over the world._

_James said after a few minutes of silence, "Does everyone know the plan?"_

_They all nodded._

_Brandon held Brandon Jr. closer. He smashed through the ground and ran through the secret tunnel under the house._

_Bridget scooped up baby Brittianna up while James carefully picked up Jeanette and Eleanor._

_James and Bridget shared one final kiss and they ran in different directions._

_Brittianna just had a confused expression on her face as Bridget ran as fast as she could._

_James ran all the way to the Dark Side. He carefully laid the two babies down in cribs at the local orphanage._

_Bridget ran to Victors Town. She ran to her old master. Bridget held her daughter out to him and pleaded, "Take her. Keep her safe. Cupid is after the children. He might have finally figured out that my children are the Children of Legend._

_The elder man gave a small nod and said, "He will never touch her."_

I didn't understand. Was I that baby? Did that mean I had sisters and a brother?

The girl with the purple eyes said, "Do you remember that day?"

I slowly shook my head.

The girl with the spring green eyes slapped her forehead and said, "Jeanette! Of coarse she doesn't remember! That old guy wiped away those memories and sent her to Azula!"

I glared at the girl with green eyes. I sat up quickly and said, "That old guy is my master. He is treated with respect. I suggest you treat him just like that."

Jeanette said, 'She's right, Eleanor. He is a master. We need to treat him with respect."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I heard her mumble, "Whatever."

I looked around and said, "Where are the others?"

Eleanor said, "In their cages."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I asked her, "Since when do people get locked up in cages?"

Eleanor smiled at me and said, "You'd be surprised how long this has been going on."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Jeanette looked at me and said, "Do you know who we are, Brittianna?"

I said, "Yeah, Jeanette and Eleanor. That's what you guys called each other, right?"

They nodded.

Jeanette neared closer to me and said, "Yes. That is our names. But do you know who we REALLY are?" She really stressed that "really."

I shook my head.

Eleanor said, "Well, Brittianna, we're sisters."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna thank SamLongley for giving me this idea and saving this story! Everyone, a round of applause for SamLongley! Sam, I hope you're patting yourself on the back right now! Here's a high five through the computer! *high fives the computer screen* Woohoo!<strong>

**And everyone who's waiting for a new chapter for Mystery of the Keys, I should be working on it and maybe posting it today! :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BYE-BYE!**

**~no1nosme~**


	11. Wish it Could Happen

**Hola everyone! I hope you've been enjoying how fast I've been updating my stories! I almost forgot to update this one so I'm gonna try to finish this chapter up quickly for you people who are excited to see the new chapter of ****The Haunted****! Even though I did update it earlier today…Oh well!**

**Time for the disclaimer!**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. I do own this story line. I do own Calvin, Brandon, and Cupid. Brandee Jay is the property of Disney'sGurl. Chloe Davis is owned by cutiepiex2.**

**TLAD Ch. 11**

**Wish it Could Happen**

* * *

><p><em>Jeanette looked at me and said, "Do you know who we are, Brittianna?"<em>

_I said, "Yeah, Jeanette and Eleanor. That's what you guys called each other, right?"_

_They nodded._

_Jeanette neared closer to me and said, "Yes. That is our names. But do you know who we REALLY are?" She really stressed that "really."_

_I shook my head._

_Eleanor said, "Well, Brittianna, we're sisters."_

* * *

><p>I froze. I had sisters. I used to have a family. I mean, I do have a family. I'm not an only child like I thought I was. My parents could be alive right now. I had two sisters and a brother. My sister's names were Jeanette and Eleanor. My parents' names were Bridget and James. I had an uncle named Brandon. I had a brother named Brandon Jr. Wait, Brandon Jr.?<p>

My eyes went wide. I've been with my brother this whole time.

I whispered, "Where's my friends?"

Eleanor pointed in the other direction and said, "They're in the cages over there."

I got up and quickly ran over to the cages. My friends were all sitting there, in cages, quietly.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

Their heads all snapped up in my direction. Their eyes became wide. They all exclaimed in unison, "Brittany!"

They all crawled closer to me.

Alvin said, "How'd you get out?"

I was about to answer when I heard a voice behind me say, "She was never put in."

I spun around to see my sisters standing there.

"Why wasn't she put in here?" I heard Alvin say.

Jeanette answered, "Because we had to talk to her. Besides, she didn't need to be put in there with you guys. She wouldn't leave without you all.

I looked back at my friends.

Chloe said, "Can we get out of here then?"

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other. They slowly nodded.

Eleanor responded, "In a few minutes."

I said, "Where's Brandon?"

DJ (Brandee Jay's nickname) waved her hand and said, "Over in this cage with me."

I nodded and looked at Jeanette and Eleanor. I pointed to Brandon and said, "That's Brandon Jr., our brother."

Smiles slowly crossed both of their faces. I smiled with them.

"Why are you guys smiling at finding out who I am?" Brandon questioned.

Jeanette and Eleanor squealed. Jeanette excitedly said, "Because you're our brother!"

Brandon slowly smiled and said, "So you two are Jeanette and Eleanor."

They both gave him a smiling nod.

"And you really are my sister," he said to me.

I smiled and nodded.

Alvin yelled out, "What the heck is going on?"

I gave him a laugh. "It's hard to explain, but Jeanette and Eleanor are my sisters and Brandon's my brother."

Alvin's, Simon's, Theodore's, Chloe's, Calvin's, and DJ's eyes became wide.

I giggled at their reactions.

Eleanor said, "C'mon Jean, let's get Brittianna's friends out of these cages."

I smiled and said, "You guys can call me Brittany."

Jeanette smiled and responded, "That's pretty."

"But not as pretty as Brittianna," Eleanor called out in a sing-song voice.

Jeanette, Eleanor, and I shared a laugh. My sisters retrieved the keys to the cages. They started setting everyone free. Everyone was relieved to be out of the confined spaces. Brandon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and I shared a hug. The hug lasted for a few moments before we all pulled away.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off my feet. I gave out a squeal of laughter. Once I was put down, I turned around to see Alvin grinning down at me. I let a giggle escape my lips. He was too cute. Especially with that goofy little grin of his.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, grinning.

I laughed and crossed my arms. I responded, "No."

"You sure?" he questioned.

I giggled and nodded.

He smiled. Our eyes caught each other's eyes. I felt the world around us slow down. Before I knew it, Alvin had my face cupped in his hands and we were both leaning closer to each other. I felt his breath tickle my lips. Then I felt our lips almost tou-

"So, Brittany, what's the plan from here?"

I pulled away from Alvin and quickly spun around. Chloe was standing there. She had a smirk on her face. I felt my face get hot.

I slowly stuttered out, "Y-You're going to have to give me some time to th-think."

Chloe said, "Okay." She stayed standing there, watching us.

I turned back around to face Alvin. Alvin was blushing deeply.

I bit my lip. I tried to speak, "Um..."

He tried to talk too, "Yeah..."

I smiled bashfully at him and walked over to Chloe. Chloe and I walked away to start to plan our war tactics. As we were walking, I punched her arm and whispered angrily, "Why would you interrupt me at a time like that?"

Chloe just smirked. She said, "I'm just mean like that."

I rolled my eyes. I responded, "But I was about to kiss him!"

"You can't be in a relationship in a time like this. Not when the world's like this. You're our only hope for saving us from the Darkness and Cupid. If you're in a relationship, Cupid would use it against you."

I sighed and slowly nodded, agreeing with my best friend.

**Alvin's POV**

Dang it, Chloe! Why would you need Brittany right then? Why couldn't she have just waited a few more moments?

I ran a hand through my hair. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side to see my brother standing there.

"It's just hard to understand, Alvin," Calvin said.

"What's so hard to understand?" I yelled.

Calvin pulled me to the corner. He sighed. He explained, "Brittany has to save the world. If she's in a relationship, she can't put all her focus on the world. She can't have a boyfriend. You especially can't be her boyfriend. She cares for you too much."

I slowly looked at Calvin, nodding, understanding. I looked over at Brittany and sighed. She was staring at a map DJ was showing her. She had a determined look in her eyes. She was too focused to even notice that I was staring at her.

Calvin said, "If we can defeat the Darkness then you can be in a relationship with her."

I gave him a small nod. I whispered, still staring at Brittany, "How long will it be before we defeat the Darkness?"

Calvin gave a small shrug and said, "It could take forever for all we know."

I was about to say something before Brittany called out, "Everyone! Come here! I think we've figured something out!"

Everyone made their way over to Brittany.

She showed everyone the drawing DJ had been showing her. She said, "Okay, does everyone see how this is the Prophecy? It shows me. But I have an army. An army that's way smaller than Cupid's. But Cupid only has Dark creatures from this planet at his side at all times. I was raised to embrace both Darkness and Lightness. Does anyone know what that means?"

**Brittany's POV**

Simon immediately got it. Everyone else just looked confused. Simon said, "That means you can have both Dark and Light creatures on your side."

I nodded. I continued, "And where is the only place that I have both Dark and Light creatures ready to fight with me?"

Everyone didn't get it at all.

I said, "Everyone, we're going to Azula."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! I didn't even mean to make this chapter sound as epic as it was! I'm so pumped right now and I'm wide awake and it's 1 in the morning! I'm so just gonna keep typing on FanFiction!<strong>

**I 3 y'all!**

**no1nosme's out! Peace!**

**~no1nosme~**


	12. It's Great to be Home Again

**Hola my peeps! How is everyone? I know I haven't been updating much lately, but with school starting up soon, I don't have enough time. But don't worry, I will be continuing my stories. I'll be trying to get to ****The Mystery of the Keys**** after this then I'll be, hopefully, getting to my new story, Hated Hearts. I know! I know! Another story! I'm sorry if I have so many awesome ideas! But don't get mad at me! Please! You all mean too much to me for you guys to be angry with me! *baby voice* Pwease don't be angwy wiff me… *normal voice* Let's get the disclaimer done!**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes, but I really wish I did. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. I do own this story line. I do own Cupid. MissUnderstood999 (whose username has recently been changed to Jaded1971) and I own Calvin and Brandon. Brandee Jay is the property of Disney'sGurl. Chloe Davis is owned by cutiepiex2.**

**TLAD Ch. 12**

**It's Great to be Home Again**

* * *

><p><em>Simon immediately got it.<em>

_Everyone else just looked confused._

_Simon said, "That means you can have both Dark and Light creatures on your side."_

_I nodded._

_I continued, "And where is the only place that I have both Dark and Light creatures ready to fight with me?"_

_Everyone didn't get it at all._

_I said, "Everyone, we're going to Azula." _

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin's POV <strong>

All of our eyes became wide. Well, most of our eyes. Jeanette and Eleanor did't really understand.

"Where's Azula?" Jeanette questioned.

"And why is there any significance of it to you?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany responded, "Azula is a planet quite far away from Earth. Azula is where my master sent me to grow up."

They both nodded.

I asked, "Is Azula just like it's described in your book?" **(A/N: If you don't know what he's talking about, go back and read chapter one.) **

Brittany smiled. She said, "It's even better."

I smiled.

Theodore quietly asked, "How are we getting there?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment. She slowly grinned and answered, "Through the most qualified place to be connected to Azula."

Calvin, Brandon, Chloe, and Brandee slowly grinned. Brandon said, "It's the best place in the world."

The rest of us looked puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV <strong>

After quite a few hours of traveling, we finally made it. The Equals Carnival.

Alvin looked confused. He started walking next to me. He asked, "A carnival?"

"What better place than a carnival that the Dark and Light sides are equal at? Both sides are just here to have fun!"

He grinned.

I called out to the group, "We'll be heading to the fastest roller coaster here!"

Theodore and Eleanor looked a little green in the face when I mentioned 'roller coaster'. "Roller coaster?" They both asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

Alvin looked excited. He exclaimed, "I love roller coasters!"

I laughed lightly. "We're not here to ride roller coasters, we're here to find their secret passages."

Alvin groaned. "When are we allowed to actually have a break?"

I suddenly tensed up.

Brandee, Brandon, Calvin, and Chloe glared at Alvin.

I turned to Alvin quickly. I angrily responded, "The more breaks we take, the more the world is taken over by Darkness. People are dying as we speak because we're not fighting fast enough. You can take all the breaks you want, but don't expect us to wait for you." With that said, I stomped ahead of everyone else.

**Alvin's POV **

I just stood there. Shocked.

Calvin looked at me. He looked angry. "She's right, Alvin. We're killing people because of how slow we're being."

Calvin and Brandee joined Brittany. Soon after, Brandon and Chloe joined them. The rest of us just looked confused.

I walked over to Simon, I whispered to him, "What was that all about?"

Simon responded, "Well, what they're saying is true. I'm guessing it's just a sensitive topic for them."

I gave a small nod then looked ahead at Brittany. Brittany was raging on about how insensitive I was.

_I'll just apologize after she's cool down, _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV <strong>

We made it to the largest, fastest roller coaster they had here. I was calmed down by now, but Alvin seriously needed to get a heart.

Alvin walked up to me. He said, "Brittany, I-"

I cut him off. "Later."

He gave a silent nod.

I started looking around. I said under my breath, "It has to be around here..."

I grinned as I found the official seal of Azula, a butterfly, on the metal bars holding up the roller coaster.

"Guys, it's over here, "I said.

Everyone gathered around me.

I gently put my hand on the butterfly. I whispered the words, "Aditum aperiunt regina lux Atrum Regina Regina, Azula."**  
><strong>

The butterfly started to glow a bright gold. I smiled. My dear Azula recognized my voice.

I heard the light whisper of Azula say, "Aperi mihi semper tu, regina."

The butterfly slowly grew larger until its light swallowed my team and me up. After a few moments, the light slowly disappeared. As it disappeared, Azula revealed that we were now on my home planet.

I couldn't help myself. I started to run around, gleefully. My team started to take in how gorgeous Azula really was.

Azula called to me, "Sunt haec amici?"

I answered, "Sic."

Simon asked, "What did Azula say?"

I said, "She was asking if you guys were my friends."

Simon gave me a nod.

Alvin whispered, "She's gorgeous."

I felt a breeze and smiled. I said to Alvin, "She likes you."

Alvin gave out a large smile.

I sighed happily. "Oh, it's great to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Brittany's home! Don't worry, more action'll be happening in the next chapter! Hopefully.<strong>

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah, Azula and Brittany do talk to each other in Latin. And yes, Azula is alive and can talk.**

**I love y'all!**

**no1nosme is out (for now)! PEACE!**

**~no1nosme~**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N:_Sup my peeps! Lol that sounded lame. I am so sorry for not updating, but I'm here now so I hope you can forgive me.**

**_Recognition:_ I want to thank all you readers who read my every update even though I, like, NEVER update. You guys really are the best. I couldn't ask for better supporters. *mumbles* Well, maybe supporters who would review more often. *normal voice* Whoa, who said that!?**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: _I will start putting the traslations of Azula at the end of the chapter and end of this story!  
><strong>

**_News:_ I have a new story coming soon!  
><strong>

**_Words of Disclaim (Disclaimer lol) :_I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. I do own this story line. I do own Calvin, Brandon, and Cupid. Brandee Jay is the property of Disney'sGurl. Chloe Davis is owned by cutiepiex2.**

**Chapter 13**

**TLAD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes. Everything was so bright. I realized I was laying on something. I gazed around for a moment. I heard the most beautiful giggle come from above me. I slowly looked upward. My breath caught in my throat as I realized my head was in Brittany's lap. My cheeks burned bright red. Brittany couldn't help but giggle more.<em>_  
><em>

_"Too cute," Brittany said as she kissed the tip of my nose. I gulped.  
><em>

_She looked so gorgeous. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her eyes looked like she somehow got them polished so they would shine more. She had a bright red rose behind her ear. She wore a strapless white dress that flowed out towards the bottom. This was the first time I'd seen her out of her armor.  
><em>

_ She bent over slightly and kissed my forehead, letting out another sweet giggle. I couldn't help myself but let out a loving sigh.  
><em>

_I noticed that in the tree behind Brittany, there was a symbol carved into the tree. I couldn't help but smile to myself. The symbol said 'A+B' and it was carved into a large heart.  
><em>

_I sat up and moved in close to Brittany. She let out another giggle and blushed.  
><em>

_I pushed the loose hair behind her ear, moving to where our noses were touching. I whispered almost against her lips, "You're so beautiful..."  
><em>

_She blushed like crazy. I cupped her face in my hands and brought her lips right to mi-  
><em>

CRASH

I groaned and looked up as pain coursed through me. My hammock broke. Of course. Right when I was about to kiss Brittany. I can't even kiss her in my own dreams!

I sat up and rubbed my head.

I gazed around at Azula. No place compared to Azula's beauty. I can't believe Brittany got to grow up in a place like this.

Azula's surface was covered in pink grasses, yes pink. Brittany said that it was pink because that's what she decided it would be when she was younger. It was odd, most things were pink. It was all pink because that's what she decided.

Brittany said that Azula listened to only her, and because of her imagination, she had the strangest things on Azula.

I looked around once again. Calvin, Chloe, Brandon, and DJ were not in their hammocks, but my brothers and Brittany's sisters were still fast asleep.

I stood. I smirked lightly to myself. I guess since the others were gone, I could go take a look around here.

I quickly ran into Azula's forests, feeling the most free I've ever been.

The forest was multiple colors. The ground was covered in fluffy stuff that made the forest look like a sky. I chuckled. Brittany's imagination.

I reached out to touch a strange-looking tree when I suddenly heard Azula's angry voice ring through the planet. She yelled, "No Non ambuletis circum me sine reginae approbante! Hec est sua regnum! Non alicubi iocari!"

I gulped at the voice.

I guess I shouldn't touch that. The ground suddenly rolled around me and before I knew it, I was back at camp.

I groaned in pain. I looked up at the spinning sky overhead. I thought I saw an angel...until the angel slapped me across the face.

Brittany walked to the nearest tree and stroked its bark. She whispered to the wind, "Suus 'okay, puer meus. Cum scire non ignoro tutum vagari."

Then she looked back to glare at me.

"You shouldn't wander around Azula without guidance!" exclaimed Brittany. She glared at me. "Azula is a dangerous place if you don't understand her power."

I looked slightly guilty through my pride.

Brittany started to blush and stare at her hand. She said quietly, "...and I don't want you to get hurt..."

I felt my cheeks heat up. We both stood there awkwardly for a moment. I slowly asked, "Hey, so, Britt? Do you wanna, um..." I had to come up with an excuse to be alone with her. "I was wondering, do you wanna go and show me around Azula tonight? Y'know, so I can learn my way."

She blushed and nodded, "Sure, Alvin."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's shorter than normal. But the next chapter should be filled with A LOT of romance-y fluffiness!<strong>

**Translations: _No Non ambuletis circum me sine reginae approbante! Hec est sua regnum! **Non alicubi iocari!**_- No. Do not walk around me, without the approval of the Queen! This is her kingdom! Not somewhere in joke!**

_**Suus 'okay, puer meus. Cum scire non ignoro tutum vagari- (almost literally) **_**It's okay, my child. He did not know it was unsafe to roam when I knew not.**

**It's cool, huh? Latin! Who knew? Lol!**

**Please R&R!**

**~no1nosme~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mi amigos! Lol I don't know Spanish. Thank you all for staying with me while I was lazing around when I should've been updating. I'm on Spring Break so I have more time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all about Alvin and Brittany's love! So…FLUFF TIME! Lol please read on if you don't hate me. :)**

**Chapter 14**

**TLAD**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany walked to the nearest tree and stroked its bark. She whispered to the wind, "Suus 'okay, puer meus. Cum scire non ignoro tutum vagari."<em>

_Then she looked back to glare at me._

_"You shouldn't wander around Azula without guidance!" exclaimed Brittany. She glared at me. "Azula is a dangerous place if you don't understand her power."_

_I looked slightly guilty through my pride._

_Brittany started to blush and stare at her hand. She said quietly, "...and I don't want you to get hurt..."_

_I felt my cheeks heat up. We both stood there awkwardly for a moment. I slowly asked, "Hey, so, Britt? Do you wanna, um..." I had to come up with an excuse so we could be alone. "I was wondering, do you wanna go and show me around Azula tonight? Y'know, so I can learn my way."_

_She blushed and nodded, "Sure, Alvin." _

* * *

><p>I ran to the lake Brittany had told us about. It was right next to our camp. It had some of the only safe water on all of Azula. I looked down at my reflection in the water. I didn't recognize myself.<p>

My hair was longer than the last time I had seen it. The Elvis-style hair I had was drooping and looked disgusting. My face had a scar on one cheek. My eyes were a brighter amber than before. I had dirt all over me and my armor. My nails had dirt and grime stuck under them.

"Oh, yes. Brittany will definitely be impressed with how well you collect dirt, dust, mud, and grime." I grumbled to myself while staring at the mirror-like surface of the water.

I looked around. Everyone was back at the camp, making dinner. Brittany had to show everyone which plants and animals were safe to eat. Simon was probably trying to say a bunch of smart stuff so he would look like he understood Azula as much as Brittany did.

I slowly removed my armor and dipped a cloth I was given into the water. I started to clean the surface of the armor; I would have to polish it soon. I scrubbed the smooth, red surface as hard as I could.

After I had completed the vigorous task, I removed my clothes and started to bathe in the lake. The water was cool and refreshing. I sighed, relieved. I hadn't been out of that armor in a week.

I couldn't believe how much had happened in a week. Brittany and I united again, met my long-lost brother, discovered I had the power of fire, and met so many new people.

I sighed when I mentally said the name Brittany. It's like I had never seen anything more beautiful. Her long auburn hair that was always tied in a ponytail was just so gorgeous. Her skin was perfectly tan, just like how her teeth were perfectly straight and perfectly white. And her eyes, oh my gosh her eyes, were the most magnificent, electric ice blue. Her laugh ringed throughout the world every time she laughed. Her smile lit up my world. I looked forward to seeing her everyday.

I sighed with depression. Calvin said it was best for me to wait to be in a relationship with Brittany. I didn't want to wait though. Every moment I was with her, I felt the need to hold her hand, wrap my arms around her, or kiss her. But I held myself back. Everyday.

I pulled myself out of the clear water when I had finished. I dried myself off with a towel that Brittany provided me with. I put my clothes on. They were the clothes I wore under my armor.

I carried my armor back to the camp. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their time, while Brittany just watched. I felt so sorry for Brittany. She refused to focus on anything but her mission for defeating evil. She sometimes became distracted, but then she got frustrated with herself because of how she became unfocused.

I slowly let loose. I mean really loose. Brandon had brought bottles of wine, even though we were all the age of high-schoolers. I drank a bit, letting the alcohol confuse my brain. I felt better. Everything was tingly and colorful. I felt a hiccup escape my body as everyone else laughed strangely.

I suddenly felt the need to find Brittany. To hold her. To tell her my feelings.

I got up, swaying slightly. Oh my gosh, my mind was so clouded.

I looked at everyone. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Calvin, Brandon, Chloe, Brandee Jay, and I were all laughing strangely with distant looks in our eyes. I stumbled as I started to walk forward. Where was Brittany?

I saw a pink figure in the distance. I grinned. Brittany.

I ran/stumbled to her. I could see she looked a little shocked as I stumbled to her.

"Alvin? Are you drunk?" Brittany questioned.

I hiccupped then giggled a little. I wrapped an arm around her waist. I then tried to flirt, "N-No, baby. Not at all."

Brittany looked disgusted, and she pushed away from me. "Yes, you are. Just stay away."

"W-Why should I? You came onto me!" I tried accusing her, but I know I had nothing on her.

Her eyes became red as they usually do when she becomes furious. She started stomping away.

I then felt guilty. I had to get myself together. I hadn't drunk too much wine so I may be able to focus.

"Brittany..." I tried to focus my thoughts. "I'm sorry...I've got alcohol on the brain."

Brittany slowly came to a stop and looked back at me, head tilted. She gave a small sigh and walked towards me. She gave me a small smile. She reluctantly reached for my hand. I felt my face heat up. We joined hands and started to walk.

Everything that happened after that was a blur to my confused mind. I remember small parts, but the fragments I remembered weren't important.

The important things that happened were various things such as me making Brittany laugh, a few kisses on the cheek from Brittany, constant blushing, holding hands, sitting together, a little cuddling, but nothing serious, I think.

At one point, I remembered pulling my clothes off and jumping into the lake. Brittany had pulled her clothes off until she was just in her underwear and she jumped in.

Dang she had a great body.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and enjoyed swimming for a while with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? I know my writing's a little choppy, and I'm sorry.<strong>

**I'm contemplating on what to do for the next chapter. Would you guys enjoy me making the next chapter all about their little "date"? I think that would be fun to do. I'm sorry I didn't really put that in this chapter. I have a screaming headache and I wanted to post this.**

**I'm trying to update my other stories today, so pray that my headache will go away.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please favorite, follow, and R&R this story.**

**~no1nosme~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm out for summer so I can update more! But I'll still trying to get back my old summer sleep schedule… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sadly, I think I will be posting the last chapter on _Mystery of the Keys_ today or tomorrow.**

**Oh, and translations will be in parenthesis at the end of the line.**

**I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**TLAD **

Alvin woke up late in the morning the next day. He glanced around for a moment before noticing the sleeping girl on his chest. He gazed down at the auburn-haired creature with wonder. They both had dried off from swimming the night before. Last night was hazy to him. He couldn't remember a thing. All he remembered was getting drunk with the others and running into the lake with Brittany.

Alvin dared not move, as to not wake up the sleeping Brittany on his chest. He covered his eyes. The sun was too much in his hangover. His head throbbed every second but that didn't matter to him. All that he could focus on was Brittany's slow breathing. He felt her squirm lightly as she began to wake up.

Brittany picked her head and gazed around. She remembered that she had fallen asleep on top of Alvin after they had finished swimming. She remembered everything from the night before. Alvin throwing her in the lake over and over, playing chase with him, and wrestling with him to the point of exhaustion and sleep. That's why she was sleeping on top of him like this.

Brittany slowly looked down at Alvin, who was staring up at her. She smiled softly at him, and he smiled at her.

"Morning..." she whispered.

"Good morning..." he whispered back.

They were both just so comfortable with the position that they didn't want to move out of each other's embrace. They stared into each other's eyes. Two pools of gold meeting two oceans of bright blue.

Alvin started taking in every inch of the girl's face. High cheekbones, perfect eyebrows, pink, luscious lips, and tanned skin that had never had a single blemish. He then took a long look at her hair. Long strands of auburn that reached halfway down her back, bangs that cut across her forehead, and loose pieces of hair tucked behind her ears. She had a soft, bright, white smile. Brittany was breathtaking, and he was so lucky to have her in his arms.

Whilst Alvin was taking in her beauty, Brittany was taking in Alvin's appearance. Alvin's russet hair looked so soft and inviting. His warm, golden eyes were giant globes of honey. He had high cheekbones, covered with his perfectly tanned skin. Alvin had strong, muscular arms that Brittany wanted around her all the time. His teeth were strong and brilliantly white; they could make a girl melt. In fact, she felt like she was melting right that second.

No, no, no! Brittany wasn't allowed to think of him like that! She had to focus on her mission. Her mission to destroy the King of Evil, of Darkness. Not focus on some boy, an amazing boy, a completely perfect boy...stop! She had to stop!

Alvin, taking a huge chance, gently let go of her waist with arm and lifted his hand to her face. He hesitated for a moment then softly placed his hand on her smooth cheek. He started to stroke her cheek.

Brittany felt her cheeks warm up. She remained frozen in place as he continued his action. Her cheek burned with every touch, every stoke.

Alvin took this as a good sign. She was blushing. That was a very good sign. Now it was time to take a leap of faith.

He slowly leaned in. Brittany's eyes widened in shock. He was going to kiss her! Alvin Seville was going to kiss her!

Alvin watched as Brittany's eyes closed and as she leaned in towards him. He felt a smile crawl across his face. They were really going to kiss this time.

Alvin closed his eyes. He felt their lips touch slowly. Their lips started to move in perfect sync with each other, as if they were made for one another. Her lips were soft and smooth. He slowly pushed his tongue against her lips, looking to gain entrance. Brittany gave him a small opening, and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance for a while, until they both needed to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Alvin couldn't even explain how he felt. He felt happy, overjoyed, satisfied, and relieved all at once.

Brittany was blushing madly. She stumbled with each word she said, "I-I have to go..."

Alvin smiled at her and nodded. He sat up, helped her up, then stood. They went back to camp.

* * *

><p>Brittany went back to the camp. She could feel that Azula was uneasy.<p>

"Azula, quod est iniuriam?" she questioned the planet. (_Azula, what is wrong?_)

"Brittianna, puto hic venit." Azula responded. (_Brittianna/Brittany, I think he is coming._)

Brittany's eyes widened. She ran to the others. They all were in a crowd, feeling how uneasy the world was.

They all went quiet at the sound of her arriving. Brittany was the only one in her armor. They all knew Azula was safe, so they didn't need armor on the planet.

Theodore looked up at her innocently. He said, "Brittany, what's wrong?"

Brittany let a sigh escape her lips. She glanced at all their faces then said, "He's coming here. He's coming to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw...Alvin and Brittany finally kissed! No interruptions whatsoever! But...the Evil One is coming to Azula...<strong>

**WHY DO I ALWAYS MAKE THE HAPPY MOMENTS END WITH SAD ONES!?**

**Okay, anyway, the next chapter, other the one after it, will be the last. I may do a sequel.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**~no1nosme~**


End file.
